The Strength of 5
by rkmortician
Summary: Number 5 is the 2nd youngest lorien thier is but when he is found by the mogadorians can his friends Alivia and Kobe help him and take down the mogadorians or will they just let him suffer by the mogadorians?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My First Legacy

My name is John Young and I am a lorien. I have been on the run since I could remember. I have lived my life as a new person every week when I was in Europe I was Joshua Mullica, then in Asia I was named Zenith Raceme, then in Mexico I was Ezio Lopez, and finally the home that I am leaving now I was named Zack Dunn.

"Zack it's time to leave," Tommy said. Let me explain Tommy is my Cepen he has black short hair, stubble beard, he's fat, and he where's glasses. We were in Georgia Eastman and Tommy was finishing packing our Hummer. I was quiet when we arrived on earth I barely talked even around Tommy.

"Look kid I know you are the youngest but it doesn't mean that you're not as powerful as anyone else," he said.

"What number am I," I asked.

"I'll tell you when its time c'mon I'm done packing," Tommy said.

I got up, hopped in the hummer, and went to anywhere else we were going. We went on highways, country roads, and through little towns.

"Where are we going," I finally asked. Tommy kept quiet for a while and finally said

"We are going to Beech Grove, Indiana."

I nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the way. We finally arrived their but before we went to our new home we stopped for gas.

"Go to the bathroom before we head out again the bathroom is in the ally," Tommy said.

I went back their and did my business. When i was done i walked back but all of a sudden i get an jab to the face and me falling over. I landed with an oof and all i can hear is a kid laughing at me.

"Your the new kid here huh lets see if u can fight if u cant stay outta my way and i wont stay outta yours," the kid said.

I stuggled to get up i never got in a fight before.

"Cmon get up u fatass," he said.

He crossed the line i got up and punched him across the face as hard as i could. The kid flew to the back of the wall and he was K.O. I ran to the hummer and i could see Tommy in the hummer waiting for me.

I leaped in the Hummer and screamed "DRIVE TOMMY DRIVE."

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING," he yelled.

"JUST GO MAN GO," I yelled.

He flored it and in about 5 minutes away from our house he said

"So John I havent seen u talk that much before what was that about."

"i knocked a guy out," i said.

The weird thing was he didnt look mad or disapointed he looked glad and all he said was "THATS MY BOY."

"your - your proud of me,"i asked.

"Yea man you finally knocked out a guy how did it feel," Tommy asked.

"It hurt like hell," I said. We both laughed and a little while later we finally made it to our new home.

"So whats your new name going to be," he asked me.

"John Young," I said.

"Where you from,"

"Florida,"

"Arnt you a little pail for florida."

I though about it for a minuite. "Colorado," I said.

"Alright get the stuff and put your stuff in your new room," Tommy said.

I grabed all of my stuff and put it in my room. I walked down stairs and told him I wanted to go to school.

"Ok i know you want to be like a normal kid but you're not John and you know this now if you want to go to school you have to stay calm, don't get in any fights, make sure you stay in a group cause if you get in a fight they will back you up, and if you get your legacy call me and I'll be there in a flash got it," Tommy explained.

"Got it," I said. It was about 10 o'clock so I just went to bed. The next day I woke up around 6. I got up and dressed, brushed my teeth, buzzed cut my hair, and ate breakfast. I heard hard knocks at the door. I got startled and got ready to fight. I walked slowly to the door, twisted the knob, and open the door to see who it was. It was a girl she had long brown hair and she had braces and she had batman logo shirt on.

"Um may i help you?" i asked.

"Hi my name is Alivia Furlough your uncle said to come and pick you up," Alivia said. I finally noticed a boy behind her. He had long hair and a sweat shirt that has bullet holes in a deer sign that says "sorry instinct," and he is wearing blue jeans.

"Um who's your friend there," I asked. "Oh this is Kobe Hawkins you guys are gonna spend a lot of time together," Kayla said.

"Sup new kid," Kobe said.

"Sup," I said.

"Well we better get going were going to be late," Alivia said. We walked to the middle school and sat in the gymnasium and just hung out. It finally turned 8 and we went to 1st Period. Then I saw a girl who i thought would never be my friend her name was Brindin Parrott.

"John John yo man are you ok," Kobe asked.

"Um-uh yea I'm fine," I said. We kept walking and this kid pushed me down for no reason. I landed with on oof and I looked at the kid and it was the kid from the ally.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Well well well isnt this the guy I beat the shit out of," He laughed. I got up bout to fight back but then i remembered Tommy told me not to fight. I calmly turned and walked away and he started to make fun of me

"Awww does the big fatass not want to get his ass kicked again," he laughed. I stopped and tried to calm down.

"Hey brindin the new kid was checking you out," he shouted. He crossed the line again but then something happened. He came in for a punch but it stopped in mid-air and all I heard were cracks of bones and then he screamed in pain. I stummbled back and ran out of the school and Aliva and Kobe was chasing after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My First Legacy

My name is John Young and I am a lorien. I have been on the run since I could remember. I have lived my life as a new person every week when I was in Europe I was Joshua Mullica, then in Asia I was named Zenith Raceme, then in Mexico I was Ezio Lopez, and finally the home that I am leaving now I was named Zack Dunn.

"Zack it's time to leave," Tommy said. Let me explain Tommy is my Cepen he has black short hair, stubble beard, he's fat, and he where's glasses. We were in Georgia Eastman and Tommy was finishing packing our Hummer. I was quiet when we arrived on earth I barely talked even around Tommy.

"Look kid I know you are the youngest but it doesn't mean that you're not as powerful as anyone else," he said.

"What number am I," I asked.

"I'll tell you when its time c'mon I'm done packing," Tommy said.

I got up, hopped in the hummer, and went to anywhere else we were going. We went on highways, country roads, and through little towns.

"Where are we going," I finally asked. Tommy kept quiet for a while and finally said

"We are going to Beech Grove, Indiana."

I nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the way. We finally arrived their but before we went to our new home we stopped for gas.

"Go to the bathroom before we head out again the bathroom is in the ally," Tommy said.

I went back their and did my business. When i was done i walked back but all of a sudden i get an jab to the face and me falling over. I landed with an oof and all i can hear is a kid laughing at me.

"Your the new kid here huh lets see if u can fight if u cant stay outta my way and i wont stay outta yours," the kid said.

I stuggled to get up i never got in a fight before.

"Cmon get up u fatass," he said.

He crossed the line i got up and punched him across the face as hard as i could. The kid flew to the back of the wall and he was K.O. I ran to the hummer and i could see Tommy in the hummer waiting for me.

I leaped in the Hummer and screamed "DRIVE TOMMY DRIVE."

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING," he yelled.

"JUST GO MAN GO," I yelled.

He flored it and in about 5 minutes away from our house he said "So John I havent seen u talk that much before what was that about."

"i knocked a guy out," i said.

The weird thing was he didnt look mad or disapointed he looked glad and all he said was "THATS MY BOY."

"your - your proud of me,"i asked.

"Yea man you finally knocked out a guy how did it feel," Tommy asked.

"It hurt like hell," I said. We both laughed and a little while later we finally made it to our new home.

"So whats your new name going to be," he asked me.

"John Young," I said.

"Where you from,"

"Florida,"

"Arnt you a little pail for florida."

I though about it for a minuite. "Colorado," I said.

"Alright get the stuff and put your stuff in your new room," Tommy said.

I grabed all of my stuff and put it in my room. I walked down stairs and told him I wanted to go to school.

"Ok i know you want to be like a normal kid but you're not John and you know this now if you want to go to school you have to stay calm, don't get in any fights, make sure you stay in a group cause if you get in a fight they will back you up, and if you get your legacy call me and I'll be there in a flash got it," Tommy explained.

"Got it," I said. It was about 10 o'clock so I just went to bed. The next day I woke up around 6. I got up and dressed, brushed my teeth, buzzed cut my hair, and ate breakfast. I heard hard knocks at the door. I got startled and got ready to fight. I walked slowly to the door, twisted the knob, and open the door to see who it was. It was a girl she had long brown hair and she had braces and she had batman logo shirt on.

"Um may i help you?" i asked.

"Hi my name is Alivia Furlough your uncle said to come and pick you up," Alivia said. I finally noticed a boy behind her. He had long hair and a sweat shirt that has bullet holes in a deer sign that says "sorry instinct," and he is wearing blue jeans.

"Um who's your friend there," I asked. "Oh this is Kobe Hawkins you guys are gonna spend a lot of time together," Kayla said.

"Sup new kid," Kobe said.

"Sup," I said.

"Well we better get going were going to be late," Alivia said. We walked to the middle school and sat in the gymnasium and just hung out. It finally turned 8 and we went to 1st Period. Then I saw a girl who i thought would never be my friend her name was Brindin Parrott.

"John John yo man are you ok," Kobe asked.

"Um-uh yea I'm fine," I said. We kept walking and this kid pushed me down for no reason. I landed with on oof and I looked at the kid and it was the kid from the ally.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Well well well isnt this the guy I beat the shit out of," He laughed. I got up bout to fight back but then i remembered Tommy told me not to fight. I calmly turned and walked away and he started to make fun of me

"Awww does the big fatass not want to get his ass kicked again," he laughed. I stopped and tried to calm down.

"Hey brindin the new kid was checking you out," he shouted. He crossed the line again but then something happened. He came in for a punch but it stopped in mid-air and all I heard were cracks of bones and then he screamed in pain. I stummbled back and ran out of the school and Aliva and Kobe was chasing after me. All i could hear from alivia and kobe were they shouting my name. I thought i got to get home. I ran as fast as I can and an arm poped out of a tree and it slamed in my face and I fell on the ground full force. I looked up and I saw alivia with her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her black tanktop and her tattered blue jeans standing over me.

"Now get up were going to tommy," Alivia said.

"Um why go to my uncle," I asked.

"John hes your cepen i already knew," She said.

I was shocked how did she know about cepens? Does she know about my number? Is she a number and if she is which number?

"Um how do you know about tommy," I asked.

"Ill tell you later just follow me and keep up," Alivia said amused.

She sprinted and in like 3 seconds she was gone. I ran the way she was going and i saw her at my house talking to tommy. How did she get their without me seeing her and how did she appear infront of me like that. I walked up to the house and tommy and alivia were just chatting.

"Alivia talk now how did you catch up to me," I asked.

"Before she anwsers that I cant believe you got your first legacy," Tommy said.

"Yea he got the force feild projection a kid almost punched him in the face and the kid brok his hand," Alivia laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

**My First Legacy**

My name is John Young and I am a lorien. I have been on the run since I could remember. I have lived my life as a new person every month at the tops when I was in Europe I was Joshua Mullica, then in Asia I was named Zenith Raceme, then in Mexico I was Ezio Lopez, and finally the home that I am leaving now I was named Zack Dunn.

"Zack it's time to leave," Tommy said. Let me explain Tommy is my Cepen he has black short hair, stubble beard, he's fat, and he wears glasses. We were in Georgia Eastman and Tommy was finishing packing our Hummer. I was quiet when we arrived on earth I barely talked even around Tommy.

"Look kid I know you are the youngest but it doesn't mean that you're not as powerful as anyone else," he said.

"What number am I," I asked.

"I'll tell you when its time c'mon I'm done packing," Tommy said.

I got up, hopped in the hummer, and went to anywhere else we were going. We went on highways, country roads, and through little towns.

"Where are we going," I finally asked. Tommy kept quiet for a while and finally said

"We are going to Beech Grove, Indiana."

I nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the way. We finally arrived their but before we went to our new home we stopped for gas.

"Go to the bathroom before we head out again the bathroom is in the ally," Tommy said.

I went back their and did my business. When I was done I walked back but all of a sudden I get an jab to the face and me falling over. I landed with an oof and all i can hear is a kid laughing at me.

"Your the new kid here huh lets see if u can fight if u cant stay outta my way and i wont stay outta yours," the kid said.

I stuggled to get up I never got in a fight before.

"Cmon get up you fatass," he said.

He crossed the line I got up and punched him across the face as hard as I could. The kid flew to the back of the wall and he was K.O. I ran to the hummer and I could see Tommy in the hummer waiting for me.

I leaped in the Hummer and screamed "DRIVE TOMMY DRIVE."

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING," he yelled.

"JUST GO MAN GO," I yelled.

He flored it and in about 5 minutes away from our house he said "So John I havent seen u talk that much before what was that about."

"i knocked a guy out," I said.

The weird thing was he didnt look mad or disapointed he looked glad and all he said was "THATS MY BOY."

"your - your proud of me," I asked.

"Yea man you finally knocked out a guy how did it feel," Tommy asked.

"It hurt like hell," I said. We both laughed and a little while later we finally made it to our new home.

"So whats your new name going to be," he asked me.

"John Young," I said.

"Where you from,"

"Florida,"

"Arnt you a little pail for Florida."

I though about it for a minuite. "Colorado," I said.

"Alright get the stuff and put your stuff in your new room," Tommy said.

I grabed all of my stuff and put it in my room. I walked down stairs and told him I wanted to go to school.

"Ok I know you want to be like a normal kid but you're not John and you know this now if you want to go to school you have to stay calm, don't get in any fights, make sure you stay in a group cause if you get in a fight they will back you up, and if you get your legacy call me and I'll be there in a flash got it," Tommy explained.

"Got it," I said. It was about 10 o'clock so I just went to bed. The next day I woke up around 6. I got up and dressed, brushed my teeth, buzzed cut my hair, and ate breakfast. I heard hard knocks at the door. I got startled and got ready to fight. I walked slowly to the door, twisted the knob, and open the door to see who it was. It was a girl she had long brown hair and she had braces and she had batman logo shirt on.

"Um may i help you?" i asked.

"Hi my name is Alivia Furlough your uncle said to come and pick you up," Alivia said. I finally noticed a boy behind her. He had long hair and a sweat shirt that has bullet holes in a deer sign that says "sorry instinct," and he is wearing blue jeans.

"Um who's your friend there," I asked. "Oh this is Kobe Hawkins you guys are gonna spend a lot of time together," Kayla said.

"Sup new kid," Kobe said.

"Sup," I said.

"Well we better get going were going to be late," Alivia said. We walked to the middle school and sat in the gymnasium and just hung out. It finally turned 8 and we went to 1st Period. Then I saw a girl who i thought would never be my friend her name was Brindin Parrott.

"John John yo man are you ok," Kobe asked.

"Um-uh yea I'm fine," I said. We kept walking and this kid pushed me down for no reason. I landed with on oof and I looked at the kid and it was the kid from the ally.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Well well well isnt this the guy I beat the shit out of," He laughed. I got up bout to fight back but then i remembered Tommy told me not to fight. I calmly turned and walked away and he started to make fun of me

"Awww does the big fatass not want to get his ass kicked again," he laughed. I stopped and tried to calm down.

"Hey brindin the new kid was checking you out," he shouted. He crossed the line again but then something happened. He came in for a punch but it stopped in mid-air and all I heard were cracks of bones and then he screamed in pain. I stummbled back and ran out of the school and Aliva and Kobe was chasing after me. All i could hear from alivia and kobe were they shouting my name. I thought i got to get home. I ran as fast as I can and an arm poped out of a tree and it slamed in my face and I fell on the ground full force. I looked up and I saw alivia with her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her black tanktop and her tattered blue jeans standing over me.

"Now get up were going to tommy," Alivia said.

"Um why go to my uncle," I asked.

"John hes your cepen i already knew," She said.

I was shocked how did she know about cepens? Does she know about my number? Is she a lorien and if she is which number?

"Um how do you know about tommy," I asked.

"Ill tell you later just follow me and keep up," Alivia said amused.

She sprinted and in like 3 seconds she was gone. I ran the way she was going and i saw her at my house talking to tommy. How did she get their without me seeing her and how did she appear infront of me like that. I walked up to the house and tommy and alivia were just chatting.

"Alivia talk now how did you catch up to me," I asked.

"Before she anwsers that I cant believe you got your first legacy," Tommy said.

"Yea he got the force feild projection a kid almost punched him in the face and the kid broke his hand," Alivia laughed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT," I said "Alivia how did you know that tommy was my cepen."

"Well thats easy im number 8," Alivia said.

**Chapter 2**

**Alivia and I fight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1**

**My First Legacy**

My name is John Young and I am a lorien. I have been on the run since I could remember. I have lived my life as a new person every month at the tops when I was in Europe I was Joshua Mullica, then in Asia I was named Zenith Raceme, then in Mexico I was Ezio Lopez, and finally the home that I am leaving now I was named Zack Dunn.

"Zack it's time to leave," Tommy said. Let me explain Tommy is my Cepen he has black short hair, stubble beard, he's fat, and he wears glasses. We were in Georgia Eastman and Tommy was finishing packing our Hummer. I was quiet when we arrived on earth I barely talked even around Tommy.

"Look kid I know you are the youngest but it doesn't mean that you're not as powerful as anyone else," he said.

"What number am I," I asked.

"I'll tell you when its time c'mon I'm done packing," Tommy said.

I got up, hopped in the hummer, and went to anywhere else we were going. We went on highways, country roads, and through little towns.

"Where are we going," I finally asked. Tommy kept quiet for a while and finally said

"We are going to Beech Grove, Indiana."

I nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the way. We finally arrived their but before we went to our new home we stopped for gas.

"Go to the bathroom before we head out again the bathroom is in the ally," Tommy said.

I went back their and did my business. When I was done I walked back but all of a sudden I get an jab to the face and me falling over. I landed with an oof and all i can hear is a kid laughing at me.

"Your the new kid here huh lets see if u can fight if u cant stay outta my way and i wont stay outta yours," the kid said.

I stuggled to get up I never got in a fight before.

"Cmon get up you fatass," he said.

He crossed the line I got up and punched him across the face as hard as I could. The kid flew to the back of the wall and he was K.O. I ran to the hummer and I could see Tommy in the hummer waiting for me.

I leaped in the Hummer and screamed "DRIVE TOMMY DRIVE."

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING," he yelled.

"JUST GO MAN GO," I yelled.

He flored it and in about 5 minutes away from our house he said "So John I havent seen u talk that much before what was that about."

"i knocked a guy out," I said.

The weird thing was he didnt look mad or disapointed he looked glad and all he said was "THATS MY BOY."

"your - your proud of me," I asked.

"Yea man you finally knocked out a guy how did it feel," Tommy asked.

"It hurt like hell," I said. We both laughed and a little while later we finally made it to our new home.

"So whats your new name going to be," he asked me.

"John Young," I said.

"Where you from,"

"Florida,"

"Arnt you a little pail for Florida."

I though about it for a minuite. "Colorado," I said.

"Alright get the stuff and put your stuff in your new room," Tommy said.

I grabed all of my stuff and put it in my room. I walked down stairs and told him I wanted to go to school.

"Ok I know you want to be like a normal kid but you're not John and you know this now if you want to go to school you have to stay calm, don't get in any fights, make sure you stay in a group cause if you get in a fight they will back you up, and if you get your legacy call me and I'll be there in a flash got it," Tommy explained.

"Got it," I said. It was about 10 o'clock so I just went to bed. The next day I woke up around 6. I got up and dressed, brushed my teeth, buzzed cut my hair, and ate breakfast. I heard hard knocks at the door. I got startled and got ready to fight. I walked slowly to the door, twisted the knob, and open the door to see who it was. It was a girl she had long blonde hair and she had a pony tail and she had a black shirt on.

"Um may i help you?" i asked.

"Hi my name is Alivia Furlough your uncle said to come and pick you up," Alivia said. I finally noticed a boy behind her. He had long hair and a sweat shirt that has bullet holes in a deer sign that says "sorry instinct," and he is wearing blue jeans.

"Um who's your friend there," I asked. "Oh this is Kobe Hawkins you guys are gonna spend a lot of time together," Kayla said.

"Sup new kid," Kobe said.

"Sup," I said.

"Well we better get going were going to be late," Alivia said. We walked to the middle school and sat in the gymnasium and just hung out. It finally turned 8 and we went to 1st Period. Then I saw a girl who i thought would never be my friend her name was Brindin Parrott.

"John John yo man are you ok," Kobe asked.

"Um-uh yea I'm fine," I said. We kept walking and this kid pushed me down for no reason. I landed with on oof and I looked at the kid and it was the kid from the ally.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Well well well isnt this the guy I beat the shit out of," He laughed. I got up bout to fight back but then i remembered Tommy told me not to fight. I calmly turned and walked away and he started to make fun of me

"Awww does the big fatass not want to get his ass kicked again," he laughed. I stopped and tried to calm down.

"Hey brindin the new kid was checking you out," he shouted. He crossed the line again but then something happened. He came in for a punch but it stopped in mid-air and all I heard were cracks of bones and then he screamed in pain. I stummbled back and ran out of the school and Aliva and Kobe was chasing after me. All i could hear from alivia and kobe were they shouting my name. I thought i got to get home. I ran as fast as I can and an arm poped out of a tree and it slamed in my face and I fell on the ground full force. I looked up and I saw alivia with her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her black tanktop and her tattered blue jeans standing over me.

"Now get up were going to tommy," Alivia said.

"Um why go to my uncle," I asked.

"John hes your cepen i already knew," She said.

I was shocked how did she know about cepens? Does she know about my number? Is she a lorien and if she is which number?

"Um how do you know about tommy," I asked.

"Ill tell you later just follow me and keep up," Alivia said amused.

She sprinted and in like 3 seconds she was gone. I ran the way she was going and i saw her at my house talking to tommy. How did she get their without me seeing her and how did she appear infront of me like that. I walked up to the house and tommy and alivia were just chatting.

"Alivia talk now how did you catch up to me," I asked.

"Before she anwsers that I cant believe you got your first legacy," Tommy said.

"Yea he got the force feild projection a kid almost punched him in the face and the kid brake his hand," Alivia laughed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT," I said "Alivia how did you know that tommy was my cepen."

"Well thats easy im number 8," Alivia said.

**Chapter 2**

**Alivia and I Fight**

"Wait your number 8," I said.

"I think she just cleared that up," Tommy said.

I gave him an evil look and said "Shut up tommy."

"Do you want to know why im here," Alivia asked.

"Uh yea," I said.

"Im here to train you," She said.

I howled with laughter. "Your going to train me," I laughed.

She ran towards me and frontfliped over me and kicked my back and I go flying. I landed with an oof and a mouth full of mud.


End file.
